


Тихое место

by stanpool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to idk, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, HP: EWE, Harry Potter-centric, Hogwarts, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, if there will be a tag like that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Гарри сбегает от людей в поисках тихого, уединённого места.Жаль, что одно такое уже занято Малфоем. И Гарри не собирается из-за этого уходить.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Тихое место

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Таймлайн раннего постхога. Фокал Гарри. Текст написан на дракофест на фанфиксе.
> 
> Фестралы и Драко Малфой? Я в любви! Надеюсь, что по прочтении и вы будете тоже :)
> 
> Дисклеймер: прибыли не извлекаю, все герои — Дж. К. Роулинг.

— Решил опробовать иппотерапию?

— Отвали, Поттер, — огрызнулся Малфой, не оборачиваясь, хотя наверняка понятия не имел, о чём речь.

Гарри и сам узнал совсем недавно. Гермиона как-то рассказала ему о терапии с лошадьми для детей и взрослых, страдающих заболеваниями моторно-двигательной системы или нарушениями психики.

По её словам, иппотерапия помогла ей и родителям наладить контакт после их возвращения из Австралии. И хотя говорила Гермиона складно, Гарри знал: всё это обсуждалось неспроста.

После смерти Седрика, Сириуса и Дамблдора. После Битвы за Хогвартс и окончательной смерти Волдеморта. Смерти и воскрешения самого Гарри, но не воскресших Ремуса и Тонкс, а ещё Фреда, Снейпа и Аластора Муди — стольких смертей, что ни счесть — никто не мог общаться с ним без лишней жалости и пиетета.

Никто, кроме Малфоя.

Гарри ощутил внезапный прилив сил. Словно всё было как раньше. Когда у Гарри по-прежнему не было родителей и он жил с Дурслями, которые обращались с ним по-свински, но тьма, нависшая над ним тогда, ещё не казалась беспросветной. Когда Гарри и Малфой бросались обидными словами или собачились у всех на виду — в бесконечных коридорах Хогвартса, на бесконечных занятиях или бесконечных завтраках, обедах и ужинах в Большом зале.

Только теперь рядом с Гарри не было Рона, готового в любой момент заехать Малфою по лицу. Не было Гермионы, которая пыталась их утихомирить, призывая обе стороны сложить оружие — другими словами, опустить палочки. А рядом с Малфоем не было его свиты — слизеринцев, которых Гарри, кажется, знал лучше некоторых гриффиндорцев.

Не было Крэбба с Гойлом. Не было надменно улыбающегося Забини. Или Панси Паркинсон, которая хватала Малфоя за рукав, а он неизменно кривился и одёргивал от неё свою руку.

Ничего этого не было.

Лишь они и Запретный лес. И табун фестралов неподалёку. Расправляющих мощные, как у огромных летучих мышей, крылья. Качающих рогатыми, как у драконов, головами. Таких пугающих и таких умиротворяющих одновременно. Диковинных и любопытных.

Даже потешных, когда Гарри заметил, как парочка фестралов попыталась ухватить чью-то чересчур расхрабрившуюся почтовую сову за хвост — она пролетала мимо так низко, словно не боялась испытать судьбу. Поддразнивала. И фестралы были явно не в восторге от такой наглости.

Их светящиеся глаза иногда выцепляли его, Малфоя — и, скорее всего, его, Гарри — фигуру. И тогда Гарри думал, что со стороны они наверняка выглядели как герои книг. Вроде тех, что писал Локхарт. Они и раньше неплохо продавались, а теперь — выпущенные небольшим дополнительным тиражом — и вовсе имели оглушительный успех. Чёрный пиар, как Гарри знал на собственном горьком опыте, тоже был пиаром.

Это добавляло ирреальности их с Малфоем месту — вблизи Запретного леса, вдали от всех. (Убежищу, которое, если по правде, принадлежало скорее Малфою, чем ему.) Но такова была его доля. Гарри всё принадлежало наполовину — даже то, что не могло никому принадлежать как факт.

Гарри вновь посмотрел на Малфоя. Его спина была до ужаса прямой. Белые волосы намокли и выглядели как сосульки.

Дождь шёл мелкий, но настойчивый и продолжался несколько часов, так что теперь Малфой выглядел как моль — блёклая и прибитая.

Сколько же Малфой простоял здесь? И сколько простоял он сам?

Гарри прочистил горло, повозил ботинком по рыхлой земле и сделал несколько шагов.

К фестралам, конечно. Не к Малфою же. Тот — из чистого упрямства, Гарри знал — продолжал делать вид, что его здесь нет.

И всё же по тому, как опустились плечи Малфоя, как туман под ногами самого Гарри словно кусал его за щиколотки, и всё расплывалось перед глазами — даже в совсем новеньких линзах, — он понял, что не один чувствует эту хандрящую, промозглую усталость. Усталость, которая всегда накатывала на него в этот день.

Малфой фыркнул и поднял воротник — или что-то, что так отчаянно его напоминало — своей чёрной мантии. Этот пижон даже во время учёбы в Хогвартсе не носил шляпу или капюшон. И, кажется, Малфою совсем не удавалось заклинание зонта.

Нет, серьёзно. Если Малфоя что-то не устраивает, он может идти. Лесом. А Гарри слишком устал, чтобы искать себе другое такое место. Чтобы выдумывать причину, по которой он не станет этого делать.

Скрываться от Малфоя Гарри тоже не собирался.

Малфой не был приятной компанией. Малфой и приятным-то не был. Иногда, когда Гарри украдкой смотрел на его безэмоциональное выражение лица в суде, где тот проходил свидетелем по делу Люциуса, Гарри даже сомневался, был ли Малфой человеком.

В те дни они с Нарциссой напоминали два белых полотна. Или — что точнее — два отсутствующих гобелена.

Во время оглашения приговора Люциусу они не только не проронили ни слезинки, но даже не изменились в лице. Словно застыли. И Гарри предполагал, что после заседания суда Малфой с матерью просто встали, воспользовались камином или аппарацией и вернулись в поместье, где выжгли имя Люциуса из семейного древа, как делали — Гарри видел — Блэки, жившие в отошедшем ему доме на Гриммо-стрит.

Гарри думал, что огрызаться, злиться и спускать на него всех собак Малфой не разучился, но за прошедшие несколько лет он отлично освоил умение молчать.

В конце концов, нашёлся с последним и, по его мнению, окончательным аргументом Гарри: территория Хогвартса не принадлежала никому из них. Значит, скрываться здесь от всех ему никто не запретит.

Тем более, Малфой. Тем более, когда искать Гарри в месте, где скрывается Малфой — вместе с Малфоем, — никому и в голову не взбредёт. Даже Гермионе.

Гарри решительно зашагал к Малфою, чавкая по грязи и сырой от дождя траве.

Делая вздох, его лёгкие словно наполнялись водой — так вокруг было влажно. В это время года Шотландия вообще и местность вблизи Хогвартса в частности обретала своё особое очарование, но не утрачивала привычных для себя черт.

— И всё-таки, — начал Гарри вновь. Его голос спустя долгую паузу звучал глухо и ломко, словно он наступил на сухой сук, и тот вдруг заговорил.

Интересно, если из всех людей, собравшихся сейчас в Хогвартсе, Гарри пытался заговорить именно с Малфоем, насколько сумасшедшим он был по шкале от одного до десяти?

— Что ты здесь забыл, Малфой? — Гарри не видел его лица, но понял, что Малфой скривился. Как лимон. Или как мандрагора.

Вообще-то… мандрагора, подумал вдруг Гарри, описывала его лучше всего. Когда Малфой хмурился или кричал на него, то становился точной копией. И вся его аристократичность с длинными узловатыми пальцами, длинным прямым носом и длинным языком без костей — долой. Оставалась одна лишь визгливая, сморщившаяся, неприглядная наружность.

Сейчас назвать Малфоя красивым было бы примерно так же нелепо.

Малфой был промокшим и бледным. Сутулящимся, даже высоко задрав нос. И когда Гарри наконец поравнялся с ним, то не без удовольствия отметил, что перерос Малфоя на дюйм, а то и на все два.

— Ну? — Гарри задел Малфоя плечом для скорости и явно не прогадал.

Малфой вспыхнул как _Люмос_.

— Где здесь, Поттер? — выпалил он, резко повернувшись к нему. Его нос и щёки оказались слегка красными, да и глаза тоже. Как если бы Малфой плакал, влюбился или простыл.

Гарри испугали все три варианта. И его изрядно напрягло, что оценивая состояние Малфоя он не слишком-то тупил, как происходило обычно.

— В Магической Британии? — продолжил Малфой ядовито. — А может быть на годовщине Битвы за Хогвартс? _Кто вообще позвал сюда этого труса?_ — сказал он, подражая голосу Рона, и больно задел Гарри плечом. Костлявый, с какой стороны ни посмотри — точно фестрал, к которым Малфой, очевидно, питал нежные чувства.

Предвестник смерти, подумал Гарри, глядя на Малфоя в упор.

Он ведь именно так рассуждал тогда. Свято верил, что с Малфоя всё и началось, хотя знал — знал наверняка, — что он был виноват не больше многих.

— Ну же, Поттер! — у Малфоя были обозлённые, но в сущности совсем не злые глаза. — Выражайся точнее. Теперь какая бы чушь не слетела с твоего языка, все тут же кинуться исполнять волю великого Гарри Поттера — нашего бравого героя и спасителя. Пора бы тебе и без Грейнджер научиться шевелить мозгами.

Гарри сжал и разжал кулаки.

Движение в воздухе он ощутил моментально, но не дал вспышке злости управлять собой. Пускай ненадолго побыть всадником без головы, повозкой без лошади, звучало крайне заманчиво. В конце концов, Малфой доводил Гарри в школе — мог легко вывести его из себя и сейчас.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и рассмеялся.

Остаться с Малфоем, цапаться с ним из-за ерунды у Запретного леса в день годовщины Битвы за Хогвартс, ещё и слышать ржание обычно совсем бесшумных фестралов за спиной — одновременно лучшая и худшая его идея.

— Ну ты и псих, Малфой, — просто заключил Гарри. Смех улёгся приятным осадком в груди. Или это шампанское дало о себе знать, не прошло и года? — Я ходатайствовал за тебя перед судом. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты уезжал.

Малфой отвернулся, и они простояли молча пять минут. Или вечностей. У Гарри и часов-то не было, а от мобильного в Хогвартсе толку было ноль.

Малфой перемахнул через покосившуюся ограду. Фестралы, даже приручённые Хагридом, выглядели не слишком дружелюбно, но Гарри зарёкся кого-либо спасать. Спасать Малфоя он зарёкся в принципе.

Поэтому Гарри не сдвинулся с места и продолжил смотреть на Малфоя — такого же красующегося, поехавшего и высокомерного, каким он был всегда, ещё на третьем курсе. Только теперь Малфой не актёрствовал и не рыдал.

Он подозвал одного фестрала к себе странным, стрекочущим звуком, а затем достал из полы мантии яблоко. И либо фестралы очень уж хотели есть, либо отказывались воспринимать худосочную фигуру Малфоя как еду или опасность, но к удивлению Гарри вскоре весь табун перестал относиться к Малфою как к чужаку. И видимой опасности от них больше не исходило.

Малфой скормил фестралам два красных яблока, погладил одного из них по перепончатым крыльям и пушистой чёрной гриве, пока тот не стал бодаться. Как если бы он хотел, чтобы Малфой почесал ему рожки, или оседлал его, или… Гарри не знал, чего ещё ему могло хотеться от Малфоя.

И хотя Гарри давно жил в магическом мире и он потихоньку свыкался со всеми его несостыковками, чудесами и странностями — увиденное было чем-то совсем иным. Чем-то, что ещё предстояло хорошенько обдумать и переварить.

Такого Малфоя — взрослого и угловатого; резкого и обозлённого; в отличной, но порядком изгвазданной мантии; с мокрыми волосами, падающими на лоб белыми перьями; окружённого фестралами, точно преданными слизеринцами — просто не могло быть.

И всё же перед Гарри был именно он. 

Может, решил он, дивясь самому себе, Гермиона была права, и иппотерапия не чушь вовсе?


End file.
